Pridopidine (Huntexil®) is a unique compound developed for the treatment of patients with motor symptoms associated with Huntington's disease. The chemical name of pridopidine is 4-(3-(Methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-1-propylpiperidine, and its Chemical Registry Number is CAS 346688-38-8 (CSID:7971505, 2016). The Chemical Registry number of pridopidine hydrochloride is 882737-42-0 (CSID:25948790 2016). Processes of synthesis of pridopidine and a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,923,459. U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,120 claims pridopidine for the treatment of Parkinson's disease, dyskinesias, dystonias, Tourette's disease, iatrogenic and non-iatrogenic psychoses and hallucinoses, mood and anxiety disorders, sleep disorder, autism spectrum disorder, ADHD, Huntington's disease, age-related cognitive impairment, and disorders related to alcohol abuse and narcotic substance abuse.
US Patent Application Publication Nos. 20140378508 and 20150202302, describe methods of treatment with high doses of pridopidine and modified release formulations of pridopidine, respectively.